Pressing Release
SWAT KATS RADICAL SQUADRON NEW FROM HANNA-BARBERA TAKE OFF WITH SWAT KATS – FALL 1993 An action-packed half hour comprised of two 11-minute adventures. Dramatic angles, video game thrills, rock ‘n roll music “top gun” effects make this comic book-style series a powerhouse of adventure! Hanna-Barbera, Turner Programming Services and TBS join forces for a powerful launch! * Distributed into the domestic syndication market on the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. * Simultaneous launch on WTBS Superstation in more than 60 million households. ** Airing on Sunday mornings and Friday afternoons. ** The highest rated basic cable network. * An unprecedented team of young new creators and animation veterans. * Investment in top quality production utilizing the latest in computer animation. * Supported with on-air promos, promotional tie-ins and extensive marketing support across all Turner divisions. SWAT KATS: THE RADICAL SQUADRON SWAT KATS is an action-packed half-hour comprised of two 11-minute adventures. Dramatic angles, video game thrills, rock ‘n roll music and “top gun” effects make this comic book-style series a powerhouse of adventure. The strangest and most sinister beings are wreaking havoc on the innocent populace of MEGAKAT CITY, a sprawling, all-feline metropolis, with a multitude of terrains. Luckily, there’s a two-cat vigilante force, equipped with a customized jet, ready to bump heads with these mega-villains…the SWAT KATS. OUR HEROES OUR HEROES JAKE is the weapons operator and a leader. He’s carefree and confident and more conscientious. Probably he is the bossy one. CHANCE is the pilot and an extrovert. He’s wild and feisty. Nothing’s ever fast enough or powerful enough for him. Sometimes he's a coward and a worrier. Jake and Chance enjoy a macho, good-humored rivalry between them, whether they’re arm wrestling or trying to see who can eat the hottest, or spiciest foods. Playing practical jokes on each other is a way of life. When it comes to fighting off a nemesis, however, these guys get serious and become of one mind. They’re fearless and may look crazy, but they know what they’re doing! OUR STORIES Jake and Chance were once MegaKat Force pilots. Now these helmut-masked sic daredevils battle villains on their own terms with their customized fighter jet, the TURBOKAT. The TURBOKAT’S armory contains devices designed to capture even the most bizzare adversaries – gadgets like the OCTOPUS MISSILE, which spreads out eight mechanical arms to clamp on to criminals, or the CEMENT MACHINE GUN, which rapid-fires quick-drying cement that slams evil-doers with sledgehammer force, and holds them fast. CALLIE BRIGGS Only one person in MegaKat City knows how to contact the SWAT KATS… CALLIE BRIGGS, the bright and strong-willed Deputy Mayor. She has a “hot-line” transmitter she uses to contact them when the city needs their help. The SWAT KATS maintain their secret identity by operating a garage and a salvage yard. Callie, of course, has no idea that the “nice-guy” mechanics are the dynamic heroes. COMMANDER FERAL The city has its own crime-fighting organization, the MegaKat Force. It’s headed by the power-hungry, COMMANDER FERAL. The MegaKat Force is in charge of keeping the peace, but this para-military bureaucracy is no match for the larger-than-life evil-doers. So, Callie calls in the SWAT KATS, much to the Commander’s annoyance. MegaKat’s most sinister villains include creatures like the PASTMASTER, an undead clockmaker who can bring back monsters from the past to destroy the present, DARK KAT, a malevolent figure in judge’s robes with his own warped ideas of justice, and NIMBUS, a giant Weather Warrior, who can contrl the elements. These and a rogue gallery of others have set up shop in MegaKat City, each with their own twisted plan to make the city their own. Category:SWAT Kats Behind the Scenes